CreativeScape
Welcome to CreativeScape www.creative-scape.net UPDATE - June 26, 2013 - 'Voting' Adjustments! Published 26/06/2013 in News & Announcements Hello everyone, Would like to announce that there has been major 'voting' system adjustments. First of all, we have moved the voting to connect our server host, instead of webhost. Every time someone did a auth command, server had to connect to the webhost, which mainly causes the lag (I believe that T2 could be caused by them too). When majority of people would do "auth" command, server would have these lag spikes, you did notice lately... The good news is, we have finally got a creative solution and there will any longer be any of these lag spikes! Secondly, as for the voting adjustments - we have made it, so people only gain a single vote tokken out of mysterious box, per day. This is just fair to everyone. Every vote you do will stack in the database; This means, that you can vote on more than single PC and will receive as many votes, without logging in to do ::auth. And for the record, I'm pretty sure that everyone has already forgot how V2 server was-a-like and you all probably wouldnt have noticed or paid attention to it, But V3 current version, has beat the V2 and has so many more improvements. Ofcourse people will only see the "viewable" and primitive features, but as long as I can see the difference in both versions, I can tell, that V3 has more stability, it has less bugs than v2 (do you remember the trade dc bug, where many people lost their banks?) and by overall. Been working hard to upgrade and improve the source codes to make server as stable, as its possible. And I guess it will pay off, when we hit +200 players online or have a massive drop partys at the same region. Regards, Your CreativeScape CreativeScape 6 Month Drop Party Published 22/06/2013 in News & Announcements Hey guys, We've almost reached the halfway mark to a year of uptime, on June 28th we'll be celebrating our 6 Month Anniversary! As I announced a few months ago, we're going to be holding official drop parties every 3 months just for you guys to celebrate these achievements. Therefore on June 28th 2013 at 10:00 PM GMT +1 (BST) we'll be hosting another huge drop party for you guys in Falador Park. Remember, the amount of items that are dropped is all up to you guys; as all of the items dropped are based off player donations. Last time we had some great donations from you guys, let's hope we can make this one even bigger! If you feel you would like to donate to the drop party, please contact either any Moderator or the account '6 Month Dp', '6 Month V2', '6 Month V3' or '6 Month V4'. Do NOT trust anybody else other than these people no matter what they say. A few hours before the drop party starts, there will be a full bank picture of everything that's going to be dropped in the OP of this thread. Please find all information below. Information Date: 28th June 2013 Location: Falador Park Time:10:00pm GMT +1 (BST) (see below for time converter) If your time zone isn't BST (London Time), then here's a timezone converter for you to see what time the drop party will be for you: http://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/converter.html Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse